In general, there is a demand for communication systems that can accommodate an ever increasing amount of information and data transfer. Accordingly, to support such information and data transfer, communication networks of considerable complexity have become commonplace.
The complexity of the communication networks has further resulted in the widespread use of wireless communication systems and apparatus. By using radio frequency (RF) signals, wireless communication systems and apparatus can provide connectivity to a relatively large number of users and equipment without the use of wires and fibers. As a result, wireless communication networks have become ubiquitous.